


Daddy

by Adaphire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaphire/pseuds/Adaphire
Summary: "You're gonna have to be punished for this, Keith.""...I know..."





	Daddy

Keith whimpered as Lance stared at him.  
He had been caught touching himself, which Lance specifically told him not to do.  
"Keith..."Lance started to walk towards the small, Korean male. "What did I tell you?"  
Keith, being nervous, was looking anywhere apart from Lance, "Y-You told me not to touch myself..."  
"And what have you done?"Lance made Keith look at him, gripping his boyfriend's chin lightly.  
"I touched myself..."He muttered out.  
Lance chuckled softly at that, and let Keith go.  
Keith looked up at Lance.  
"You know you have to be punished for this..."Lance trailed off, then continued, sitting on the bed. "Come here and bend over my knee."  
Keith was startled by those words. "W-What?"  
"Come here and bend over my knee. If you obey now, you only get twenty spanks, if not, you get forty."  
Keith quickly obliged when Lance mentioned being spanked forty times.  
"You're gonna count each and every spank. Every spank you don't count will add five more on."  
Keith gulped, and yelped when Lance's hand slapped against his ass. "One..."  
Keith managed to count all twenty, but was almost crying by the end of it, his butt was red from the spanking.  
Lance smirked and sat Keith up.  
Keith hoped they were done, but before he could speak, Lance pushed him down.  
"Your punishment isn't over yet, baby boy~"He purred at Keith, pinning him down onto the bed.  
They pressed their lips together, it started off as a gentle kiss, and then it grew into a heated one.  
Minutes passed, and Lance finally pulled back from the kiss, lining up with Keith's asshole.  
Keith grew scared, mainly because this would hurt.  
Lance didn't even hesitate before pushing into his lover, groaning softly as he did.  
Keith's back arched slightly, tears starting to fall down.  
Lance gave Keith a little bit of mercy and let Keith adjust, but once Keith did?There was no mercy at all.  
As soon as Keith let Lance know he'd adjusted, Lance started to move quickly.  
This was a punishment afterall.  
Keith moaned through sobs, and wrapped his arms around Lance's torso, digging his nails into Lance's back and pulling Lance closer to him.  
Lance continued to the point he was pounding into Keith mercilessly.  
Keith was a moaning mess, now ignoring the pain that used to fill his body, and moaned many profanities.  
And he yelled a certain name that makes Lance snap each time.  
"DADDY!~"  
The name always somehow made Lance love Keith more, either because he has a major daddy kink or he just loves the way Keith screams.  
All he knew was that he loved it when Keith yelled that.  
This all continued for a while, before Keith yelled 'daddy' out again, and released, causing Lance to also hit his climax and release inside of Keith.  
Keith glanced up at Lance with lidded eyes, trying to catch his breath and letting out a small moan as Lance pulled out, causing some of Lance's cum to spill out.  
Lance smirked softly at Keith, and laid next to him, pulling a blanket over them both.  
Keith curled up into Lance, having already passed out.  
"Heh..."Lance mumbled. "Daddy loves you baby boy."He kissed behind Keith's ear before he also fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on @Hey-Its-Tobi on Wattpad.  
> Don't repost without permission and if I do give you permission, credit me.  
> This is technically non-consensual because Keith doesn't actually expect it.


End file.
